Umbral Adventures
by Omnidoomer
Summary: CANCELLED BECAUSE OF HOW CRAPPY IT WAS -Omnidoomer
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so author's notes here. This is my first story I've written professionally, so don't hate too much. Give constructive criticism, flame me, and really just give any kind of feedback. Thanks see ya next author's notes.

* * *

><p>"ALISTAIR, COME HERE NOW!" yelled a voice from another room.<br>*Sigh* COMING KNIGHT!" replied the voice of Alistair, a silver-furred eevee. Alistair, got up from his small basket-bed, nudged his book to the side and exited the small in cave library. The library hadn't been anything out of the ordinary for a cave library, it had a few books on multiple subjects including but not limited to: evolution theory, berry types, astronomy, and even a small bit on machines and mechanisms.

As Alistair exited the library, he looked into the other rooms of the cave he lived in, trying to find Knight. The first room he looked in, the kitchen, didn't have much in it at all besides the necessities, a few plates and baskets for carrying food, a few kitchen utensils such as knives, a cutting board, an endothermic food containment system and an exothermic food containment system and a table with two chairs, and sitting in one of the two sat Knight, a somewhat abnormal gallade. Knight, more or less looked like the average gallade, around the average height, around the average color everything about him was around the ordinary, except for his right eye, it was a pale almost-white blue, without a pupil or iris. The reason for his abnormality was that he was blind in that right eye.  
>"Took you long enough, anyway Alistair, I need you to go acquire a Moon Stone from a Moon Pool."<br>"Okay I'll get to it right when I wake up tommo-"  
>"No, you lazy idiot get it right now!"<br>"Sigh" Okay I'll go get it." replied the exasperated vulpine "Just tell me where it is."  
>"It is in a cave."<br>"Which cave?"  
>"The cave closest to here."<br>"So this cave."  
>"Not this cave you damn idiot! The cave inhabited by zubats."<br>"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch" Alistair whispered the last part as he exited the kitchen. As he exited the cave he resided in he suddenly felt a blast of cold air assaulting his fur. It didn't really affect him or anything, but he still felt the cold.

Alistair walked through the forest path, looking over into the trees he had seen various yellow glows in the shape of eyes, and heard many different sounds that gave him a chill up his spine. He looked up to see where the moon was and saw that it was directly overhead, and he suddenly got even more scared, not because of the position but instead the fact that the moon was a full moon. He started thinking about random subjects, trying to get his mind off the night, but his thoughts always kept wandering to what could be lurking behind him. "Damn, Knight, damn you and your Moonstone." He ranted on in his mind.  
>"Why can't you get the damn Moon Stone yourself? In fact why am I with you? Why aren't I with my mother and father? Now that I think about it though, why do you even keep me aro-" His thoughts abruptly stopped as the ground he walked on suddenly became non-existent. He started falling off a cliff he didn't notice because of his thoughts. He tried grabbing on to one of the branches and ledges but failed.<p>

He was about to finish plummeting to his doom until he landed on a golbat that had been flying around. He still was falling though, but now much slower, but he still was at risk for falling and because the bat Pokemon he landed on started moving around, trying to bump Alistair off it's back. Alistair then looked forward to see where the bat was falling to, and saw that they were going to crash into a cave. They both released ear-splitting (quick author's note: is ear curling a phrase that people/pokemon day?) screech as they crashed into the cave. Alistair then looked up from his spot on top the golbat and gazed upon a moon pool, with a moon stone inside of it!

The moon pool had been a small pool inside with markings of a full moon, a crescent moon alternating between those symbols in the stone. In the middle of the moon pool there was a small stone pillar made of similar stone to the one keeping the water inside, except instead of moon markings there had been markings of an eye on the top stone. And finally at the top of the stone pillar rested a moon stone glistening under the moonlight of a hole in the roof of the cave. He tried getting up and to his surprise he was actually able to, for some reason not very hurt from the crash with the golbat. The shiny eevee walked to the moon pool, got on his hind-legs reaching up to the moon stone, swatted it with his left paw into his right, and stuck it into his fur, creating a kind of knot to carry it with.

The small eevee was about to exit the cave, until he heard a screeching coming from a deeper part of the cave. The screeching grew louder and louder until the source was revealed, it had been a large group of zubat, led by a golbat slightly larger than the one he had crashed with. Alistair then started backing up, slowly, trying to get out of the cave. But before he could, three zubat rushed at him and tackled him and knocked him over.  
>"Oh holy Mega Rayquaza in the skies above please help me!" He prayed in his head. Another zubat flew at him, but Alistair, seeing it coming, protracted his claws and scratched the wing of the zubat, it screeched in pain and Alistair bit into it and not a second after he did, the two other zubat which originally attacked flew at him once more, but this time Alistair had some time to react and strafed to the left while he scratched the zubat closest to him dealing damage to it's wing making it unable to fly! The zubat still in the large group all rushed at Alistair!<p>

Alistair then jumped onto a zubat flying at him, Alistair then jumped onto another zubat except this time with his claws protracted so they stabbed into the chiroptera, he then took a leap, trying to get to another bat, but the large golbat suddenly Wing Attacked him out of the air and on to the ground. The golbat then rushes at him and grabs Alistair in his jaw and throws him into a cave wall, the golbat Quick Attacked toward Alistair and grabs him again and throws him at the moon pool! Alistair crashes into one of the stone and it falls on to his left hind-leg, Alistair howls in pain from the stone on his leg. The golbat and the other zubat then pile on Alistair, biting him, smacking him, and tackling him. "So this is how it ends, I haven't even fully matured, yet I am about to die. I didn't evolve, I didn't find a mate, and I didn't bring the moon stone to that bastard Knight, fucking asshole sending a child off to die. Goodbye world, goodbye Mother, goodbye Father, and goodbye myself."  
>Suddenly, a light descended from the moon in the heavens to the pile of zubat, the light levitate the shiny eevee into the air and he started transforming. His fur turned from silver to black, he became taller and somewhat thinner, his eyes turned golden, and around his ears, knees, and on his forehead, blue glowing rings appeared. All of the wounds he suffered in battle started healing, and he felt somewhat stronger, faster, smarter, more resilient and sturdier.<p>

Alistair's blue rings and yellow eyes turned blood red and his teeth and claws grew sharper. In rage he shouted at the top of his lungs exerting a red energy which filled all in the cave with dread. He then looked down at the lead golbat and suddenly flew straight at it, biting it, scratching it, generally just doing anything he can to try and kill it. And finally Alistair bit one of the golbat's wings and then using his forelegs pushed the golbat forward while keeping it's wing in place using his jaws, after a bit of pushing and pulling an ear-splitting scream filled the cave as the golbat's wing was ripped straight from it's body. From the wound of the wing being ripped blood blasted out like a hydro cannon from a blastoise. After that Alistair's eyes and rings turned back to yellow and blue, and he just walked out of the cave, stumbling a few times over a zubat. Not feeling any distinct emotion, he then looked to the east to see the very first lights of dawn appearing. He then just walked west, back to where his cave that was his residence to confront a certain gallade.

* * *

><p>So yeah, Knight is a douche, and remember the part about the parents they'll play an important role, even a small story arc about one of them. Alistair is fourteen years old, pokemon will age the same way as humans do. Give me any feedback at all, anything, even just "Your story sucked." would still make my day because people actually took the time to read it. Thank you for reading and take care. SEE YA<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so now this is a shorter chaptee because I wanted to have a special ending. We will get a few new characters. BYE

* * *

><p>(TIME SKIP 42 minutes 42 seconds 42 milliseconds42 nanoseconds and 42 planck seconds, just assume that every fraction of a second between regular and planck 42 of them passed. Anyways, on to the story.)<p>

Alistair was nearing his cave when he started to think about what had transpired in the last few hours. He was sent to get a Moon Stone, fought a colony of zubat led by a golbat, and evolved from the Moon Stone he was sent to acquire, and evolved into an umbreon. Umbreon were some of the more, disliked eeveeloutions, mainly because it was a dark-type (Cliche dark-type dislike is cliche and overused). He started wondering what Knight would think of it, "He'd probably hate me more than he already does, and he'd disown me."

Alistair had gotten to the closed entrance, took a deep breath, and pushed opened the door "Yo Knight, get your ass over here!" Is what he said in his head, while in real life he said "Knight, I am back." In fear of getting beat up by Knight, because even though he evolved Knight still had a type advantage over him.

Knight entered the room with a bit of an unknown liquid in his mouth, and has soon as he saw the black-furred, golden eyed, blue-ringed, dark type instead of the silver furred normal type he expected, he spit out the liquid in a comical fashion akin to something one would see in a comic book or one of the novels Alistair read.

Positioning his two tonfa like arms in front of him in what seemed to be in a battle stance shouted "What are you doing here?! How the hell did you get here!?"

"Wait, wait listen I'm Al-" He didn't get to finish what he was saying because the gallade had jumped at him and tried slashing at him! Alistair just barely side-stepped his advance " Knight, I'm Alistair, the eevee sent to get the Moon Stone." Knight visibly eased after Alistair said that.

"Why are you like that? Did you get the Moon Stone?"

"No I didn't, but it is actually a funny story you see, there was this go-"

"Shut up," "Stop interrupting me dammit" Alistair said in his head. "It was a simple task, get the damn Moon Stone and bring it here, but you didn't bring the damn Moon Stone, you instead brought your damn self in a new damn body without the damn Moon Stone!"

"I've got two damne things to say first of all, STOP SAYING DAMN ALL THE DAMN TIME, and IT WASN'T MY DAMN FAULT, I was going to be killed by a colony of zubat if I didn't evolve! Plus I didn't even choose to evolve you bastard! I had to or else I would have DIED and you still wouldn't have gotten your DAMN Moon Stone! Why did you even want that damn thing anyway?"

"Do you want to know why you ungrateful bastard? I needed that FUCKING (I'm sorry if that offended anyone, It just kind of hurt not saying it here, sorry.) STONE TO MEGA EVOLVE!" Alistair remembered reading something about it in one of his books, a temporary form of evolution accessible only in battle, which is said to boost a pokemon's power to an almost godly level, but why would Knight want it?

"They are coming, The Gallade Association of Gallades is com-" He stopped abruptly as a knock was heard on the door. "Oh damn, they're here. Hide somewhere." He instructed.

Knight opened the door and two Gallades, one taller than the other entered, and a small kirlia entered. "Greetings Knight, are you prepared for the ritual?"

* * *

><p>DUH DUH DUH, super scary mega stone ritual, all hype. Anyways I am sorry about the excessive amounts of DAYUMS in this story, and sorry about using the EFF word. Sorry. Goodbye guys, take care.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about taking like a week to update, I just couldn't figure out how I could write this chapter, and it was even harder because I don't have a plan or rough draft, I write it completely of the top of my head. So yeah, GGM8 bye, see you next authors notes.

* * *

><p>"Hello to you as well, Lord Kannagi, Lord Akachi."<br>"Yes, are you ready to perform the ritual?" Kannagi, the taller one asked.  
>"I am, and if you don't mind me asking, why do you have the girl?"<br>"She is here as my apprentice, I want to teach her more advanced rituals for when she evolves. She also is going to be helping create the mega-stone." Akachi replied.  
>"Well then, follow me to the library." They had left the entrance and proceeded to walk to the library. And during that walk, all Knight could think about was how Alistair was going to ruin the ritual, he already almost had by evolving, because the way they were using to create mega-stones required the unstable genetic properties of eevees, the blood of the genes of the pokemon being mega-evolved, and an evolution stone.<p>

When they had entered the library Knight began wondering were Alistair was. He might be hiding somewhere, waiting to ruin everything like he always does.

CHARACTER VIEW SWITCH. CHARACTER VIEW SWITCH. VIEW SWITCH.

Alistair was hiding in the bottom shelf of a book err... shelf thing? (The bottom shelf of a book shelf. You know)  
>He knew it wasn't the best of hiding spots, and it was kinda cramped, but it was all he could think of in a short amount of time. Ali (let's just call him Ali right now, takes too much time to write Alistair) didn't know a lot about what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with creating a Galladite. Then a terrible thought came to his mind, what if Knight was going to kill him? Before, Knight still could have killed him, but then Knight was blind, so Ali had a chance of running away. But if the mega-stone could give god-like abilities, then couldn't it heal Knight's eye (I know this is somewhat of an irrational fear but I need the plot to keep going.)<p>

The door to the library opened, and Ali saw three gallades, one of them Knight, and to the right of him is a taller gallade, not looking much different than the regular. And to the left of the blind gallade is one of a smaller height, but still looking quite similar to the one on the right.

As the trio walked further into the library, a kirlia walked behind them and when Alistair saw her, his mouth was gaped open, cheeks hot and red, with drops of blood coming out of his nose. As they walked closer Alistair got a clearer look at her and he could make out her features, she was much shorter than the average kirlia, about 7 inches shorter, and was slightly fuller (not as thin) than the regular kirlia. She had above average length green hair which stretched a small bit higher than her waist, her eyes weren't the same bright maroon shade as others but instead a darker violet colour. And looking lower Ali saw her "other assets," her breasts were about wait-

(Author's notes: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE BOOBS, um... just say her MOO MOOS are um, let's see, she is around 2 feet, and let us see, carry the 4, add the 2, um they WAIT I GOT IT. Author's note end) about 3 inches out, which for someone of her size was quite large. Her dress-like appendage things ( I don't know what they are) were flat against her legs.

"Knight, are you ready to perform the ritual?" Akachi asked dryly.  
>"Yes."<br>"Mikasa, begin the ritual." When he said that Kannagi put the evolution stone on the table.  
>"Yes master."<br>Mikasa (the kirlia) began focusing her psychic energy onto the stone, in the form of a pink beam.  
>"Knight, placed the eevee blood." Kannagi spoke for the first time since entering "How did he get my blood?"<br>After Knight had placed the blood onto the stone, Alistair suddenly felt the odd desire to intervene (douche intervention) and a red colour began creeping into his rings and eyes. With a level of stealth he never had, he creeped out of his shelf, with his claws protracted, climbing on the wall shelf up to the top of the library shelf, and when he got there what he saw suprised him.

The entire room was bathed in bright maroon which was almost blinding. All the pokemon in the room had been standing straight and unblinking staring at the table and the sphere of energy on it. All except the kirlia, she was pointing her arms in position similar to what Goku the Lucario would do while performing a Kamehameha, (DRAGON BALL Z YO) but instead of a blue aura beam, a pink beam of pyschokinesis was coming from her hands. Her eyes had been tightly closed, while the rest of her face was scrunched(?) in pain.

Ali decided that the best course of action would be to jump onto the table and grab the mega stone, because she was (probably) releasing psychic energy, and because he was a dark type the beam wouldn't affect him. And the gallades, although are looking at the table, they would either get blasted by the beam if they tried to grab him, or not try and attack him, but still get blasted by the beam because it doesn't have anything to focus on. And he jumped.

As he flew through the air he then realized that the beam would probably collapse the cave, and although he might escape, the kirlia and the gallades probably wouldn't survive, so he added an extra part to his plan, on his way out he knocked out the kirlia and grabbed her.

He lands on the table, shaking it somewhat, and he grabs the stone, all three gallade's eyes open widely, trying to think of a way to act, Alistair, looks back at them and (like a douchebag) does a wink which makes Knight's right eye (blind eye) twitch. Ali, jumps and in midair does a spin, and throws the evolution stone out into the hallway. Alistair lands on the ground, to the left of the beam, and runs straight for the kirlia, and picks her up and places her on his back. And right when he does that, the cave starts collapsing, rocks of all sizes falling everywhere.

Alistair starts running, running as fast as his fourteen year old umbreon body can with an extra passenger. He runs straight through the hallway, and kicked the evolution stone outside, (the idiots forgot to close the door) as soon as he did that, a stalicitite, was shaking loose from it's location, which was right above the exit! Alistair suddenly, was bombarded with the knowledge of a new ability, Sucker Punch, and he threw Mikasa he then used Sucker Punch to teleport behind her after she was past the stalicitite, and grabbed her! (Like an actual boss)

When he got outside his rings and eyes turned back to normal. He grabbed the unconsciously kirlia and put her in his back and started walking away from the house and depper into the forest.

* * *

><p>Sup yo, new character introduction. And a thing about Ali, you know when his eyes and rings glow red, that is like his "Shit just got real" form so yeah, you'll be seeing that a lot. Also, Knight, do you guys want him to be dead or not, because I'm cool with either. And on the subject of Mikasa, I will always be doing a romance subplot thing, but don't expect it to be good. Bye everyone, see you next time.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Y'know guys, this chapter feels like rubbish, y'know crap. Well I guess that is to be expected, this is more of an exposition chapter, but still this feels even more sub-par than the other chapters. And also guys, I've got this ULTRA-GIGA-TURBO-MEGA-God-tier idea which has this class ranking system, like in RPGs where for example: I would play as Aisha, a mage or Elsword a knight and I would have a certain class or job like Dark Magician, Void Princess, (for Aisha) Sheathe Knight, and Infinity Sword. So umm... yeah See ya next Author's Notes. GG

* * *

><p>After around forty five minutes, Alistair got tired of walking, and stopped in the middle of a small clearing. He put Mikasa onto a hollowed log and just looked at her, admiring her face, and DEM MILTANKS, while he was he noticed a cut on her cheek with a bit of dried blood, blushing, he decided to do what anyone who didn't want their companion to get infected would do, lick the cut. He licked the cut about ten times until he took a small break and saw that Mikasa had started blushing as well. Alistair saw that as subconscious encouragement to keep licking, and he did just that. For about five times until Mikasa's eyes shot open.<p>

"AHHHAHHHH PERVERT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF ME!" Mikasa screeched.  
>Ali, quite urgently, moved back from the kirlia, "Hey Mikasa, um so this might seem weird but I was trying to help you, you had a cut so you see I um, didn't want it to get infected with any foreign bacteria or viruses, so um I decided to lick it cle-" Alistair immediately stopped as he felt a hot, stinging pain on his now red cheek from where she slapped him.<p>

Putting a paw to his red cheek Alistair screamed "What is your fucking problem? I was just trying to help you."

She got up close to his face and said "Help me? You were molesting me, dragging your disgusting tounge all over my face, violating my privacy, WHILE I WAS ASLEEP! You were doing the opposite of helping me."  
>Ali couldn't argue with that, but he still felt in some way he actually was helping her. He decided to stop the conversation and apologize,<br>"I'm sorry okay, sorry for licking you, I was violating your personal space and being a pervert." With a sincere voice, and a sigh following.

Mikasa's irked face visibly softened and she sighed as well, "Sorry for slapping you. It was unnecessary and you were just trying to help. But, umm... who are you? And, why are we here?"  
>"First, my name is Alistair, (should pokemon have last names? If so then he is Alistair Aiken) and well, you see it actually is a funny story, so remember how you were going to make a mega-stone for a gallade."<br>"Yes I remember."  
>"Okay so I lived with that gallade and when you arrived I hid in the library. And when you were making the mega-stone I jumped from my hiding spot, and took the stone, and the beam that you had to make the mega-stone caused a collapse in the cave, the gallades were trapped, and you hadn't noticed it, so I saved you and brought you here." After he finished explaining he looked up to see the position of Sun, saw that it was around midday and looked back at Mikasa.<p>

"Thank you Alistair for saving me, and since we traveling together for some time, I feel it is necessary for us to know a bit about each other. Alistair nodded at her and asked who should go first.  
>"I'll go first." She said, "My name is Mikasa, I'm a fifteen-year old kirlia, and for a good seven years of my life, I've been in the G.A.G. I've advanced to the rank of Dark Magician, a respectable rank in the organization. I don't have many friends because all female or magic-using kirlia are isolated from one another. And a fact about myself." She finished.<p>

"Well, okay, my name is Alistair, and I am an umbreon. I evolved quite recently, thirteen hours to be exact, so I haven't really had much time to get used to this new form, so I don't have any special abilities." He actually did have one, the red ringed mode, but he didn't think he should tell her yet. "And you Mikasa, are older than me because I am fourteen, and ever since I could remember, I was with Knight. So that's me Mika."

Suddenly a wave of tiredness came over Ali, making his eyelids come closer together and eliciting a yawn from him. "Alistair, are you alright?"  
>"Yeah, just tired, didn't get any sleep recently. We should find a place to to rest, or maybe a nearby town."<br>"We probably should, but not right now, if we start traveling we will only be slown down. I can prepare a small place for you to sleep if you want."  
>"Thanks Mikasa, *yawn,* we are going to need food, the nearest settlement is a few days from here. I can go back to my cave and get some later." Alistair said with a look of pure fatigue.<p>

Alistair walked over to the fallen tree Mikasa was sitting on and sat next to her and began inquiring about what it was like in the G.A.G. and in return he told her about living with Knight and the time he fought a colony of zubat. After talking for ten minutes Ali's eyes began to close and his body began falling somewhat as he drifted to sleep, he landed on a soft pillow surface (or maybe two) and after that he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sup guys, um yeah, that happened. Like I said earlier, this was a character exposition chapter, to allow not only Alistair and Mikasa to get to know each other better, but us (us means mainly me but you guys included) so yeah. This is a terrible chapter, next one will be my longest and come out on Wednesday or Thursday, and have everything, action, adventure, a bit of (terrible) romance, and new location. Bye and thank you everyone for reading this, I'm gonna go improve on my almost-unbeatable pokemon Showdown team, my username is Omnidoomer, check out some of my replays, tell me what you think of my team. Bye everyone. GGNOREM8<p> 


	5. Amazonian Succubi

Alistair and Mikasa had been going forward through the forest, in a straight line, for two days. No deviation at all, none whatsoever, sometimes they would run into small obstacles such as a river, fallen tree, or large boulder or cave, but thanks to Mikasa's psychic abilities and Alistair's ability to climb surfaces they would still be able to continue forward. Sometimes they would meet something a bit more "sentient," such as a pangoro that tried to kill Alistair after they got into a fight over a fish and Alistair said a few colourful words about the pangoro's mother. Which Mikasa had to save him with her fairy abilities, which right after she did, she scolded Ali, and forced him to apologize to the pangoro.

They continued walking through the large forest, they were walking up a large hill when Mikasa suddenly asked "Alistair, why are you always getting beat-up? I mean, even though you are an umbreon doesn't mean that you shouldn't have offensive abilities."  
>"Woooooow, just wow Mikasa, that is straight up disrespectful, I can't believe that you, my friend, would actually say that I am unable to fight." He said.<br>"Well I'm sorry, but from the way that you didn't fight when that pangoro was about to kill you, and the way you were running as he tried to, makes me believe that you aren't good at fighting." She explained.  
>"Well Mikasa, just three days ago, I fought an entire colony of zubat, led by a golbat, and won. That, in fact is how I evolved into the shiny umbreon that I am today."<br>"Well sorry about what I said. Wait,"  
>"Yeah, what is it?"<br>She continued. "You said that you were a shiny umbreon, are you actually serious?" She inquired with a large smile and a bit of a sparkle in her violet eyes.  
>"Well Mikasa I don't mean to brag but," he said closing his eyes while still waking. "I am not only just a shiny, but from time to time my rings and eyes become quite the shade of crim-" He didn't get to finish as he tripped over a small exposed tree root. Mikasa began snickering at her friend's misfortune, and to injure him even more, she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over Alistair. After that small incident Alistair refused to speak to Mikasa, no matter what she tried.<p>

*$%#-*#&#-&2*2819#TIMESKIPTIMESKIP1DAYAND42MINUTES *#%#-#&#-&2*2819#

It was early in the morning, and Alistair being an early riser was waking up. "*YAWN* ughh, Mikasa, oh... wait yeah. She is still asleep."  
>He said with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice, because Mikasa was still asleep he wouldn't have anyone to talk to for another hour or so. Alistair stood up a bit more to look at his surroundings, he was still in the little campsite they made. It wasn't anything too comfortable, it was an elliptical oval shape with a burnt-out campfire in the center, while two sleeping (umm... let us see, um imagine a sleeping bag okay made of grass, sticks, and other nature shit.) arrangements were laid out a few meters apart. And in one of the sleeping bags (just call them that) lay a kirlia girl, still asleep.<br>"Dammit, she's still asleep. Might as well go find some food of some kind, our supplies aren't what I'd consider "S-Rank."

He walked back into the trees, hoping to find a river of magikarp or a few unattended baby pigeys, and "take care of them" for their mothers. He then laughed maliciously, and his eyes turned a crimson red, "Wait, why did that just happen?" His eyes turned back to their regular gold color. He kept walking through the trees, searching for a small nest of pidgey or a river. Alistair, while he was walking, he began thinking about what Mikasa and him were actually going to do after they reached the next settlement, he had always had an idea for creating an exploration team. When he lived with Knight, he found many books on rescue and explorer teams, and it greatly interested him. Just the thought of saving the lives of other pokemon, looting dungeons and fortresses, all exciting. "Ehh, I'll talk to Mikasa about it. Wait, why am I talking out loud, I really should stop."

After wandering for another tweny minutes, Alistair's ears perked at a sound coming from a tree, the sound of birds in a tree. Alistair's eyes and rings turned to their special crimson color as a smile akin to one of a gengar spread to his face. He then decreased the light level of his rings to a red almost as dark as his fur. Alistair's predatory instincts kicked in as he put himself close to the bottom of the forest floor, and stalked up to the tree. When he got close enough, he protracted his claws and stuck them into the tree, from there he scaled the tree quite quickly and located the branch the bird pokemon where. He towered over them, looking down menacingly, there were three pidgeys, all were average looking, just different sizes  
>"Hey little birdies, where's your mama." Alistair said insanley, whith one of his red eyes twitching. The two smallest ones started crying, squeaking "mama", while the largest one put her siblings behind her, trying to protect them. Alistair lifted his left paw, protracted his claws, and started growling. He slowly brought it down, to lightly pat the large pidgey's head, "Well, well, my little pidgey, you are quite the brave bird (get it), now aren't you? Standing up to the big bad umbreon, and that," raising his paw and clenching it again, "deserves a reward, but before I do, what is your name."<br>"T-T-Taliq." She replied nervously and quickly.  
>"Well, Taliq, here's your reward." And he brought his paw down, just above the bird's head, and opened it, and out fell three berries and a worm.<br>Taliq looked up at the shiny umbreon, and asked "W-w-why aren't I d-d-dead?"  
>"Well, that was your reward, some food. You were hungry weren't you?"<br>"We were hungry, b-but how did you know?"  
>"That's not important, but I've gotta go now, bye Taliq." And with that Alistair's rings and eyes returned to normal, and he jumped from the tree.<br>"Bye Mister Umbreon, thanks for the food." She yelled out and looked back at her siblings, taking the worm, chewing it up and feeding it to them.

#*$& ?Timeskip15minutes?#*$2/

Alistair was almost at the camp, with a magikarp in a pouch, and an idea, when he got there he would tell Mikasa about an the idea of becoming an exploration team, though there were few kinks to work out in the plan, tthey would work it out later. When he got to the camp he didn't see Mikasa awake, she was still sleeping. He walked next to her sleeping bag and yelled,  
>"Yo Mika, WAKE UP!" She still didn't wake up,<br>"MIKASA WAKE UP!" She still didn't after that, and Alistair started shaking her, over, and over, and over, all the while yelling at her.  
>"MIKASA, WAKE UP, WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"<br>"Huh, what, dafaq is going on here? Are we under attack?" She said still quite groggy."  
>"Oh, it's just you, bastard. Y'know its rude to wake a girl from her sleep, especially the way you did." She said while getting up from her sleeping bag.<br>"Well ungrateful wench, I guess you don't want any magikarp. He held the bag with the magikarp in front of her. As soon as she saw the bag her eyes widened and all the drowsiness in her eyes disappeared,  
>"No, no, no Alistair, I'm sorry, don't take the fish away, PLEASE SENPAI!"<br>"Alright Mikasa, we'll have to eat later though."  
>And with that they set off, continuing on their path.<br>* &$& &4hourslater ?$&#?

Mikasa and Alistair, had traveled through the forest for another four hours, (still going in a straight line) and while they walking past a small river, Alistair saw some smoke coming from up ahead, and his rings and eyes turned a bright orange, and he turned to look at Mikasa.  
>"Mikasa, do you see that?" pointing at the smoke with his ears. He said with a large smile.<br>"Do you know what that is my little kirlia?!"  
>"Um no I don't, and are you okay? Your eyes and rings are now orange?"<br>"No my little friend, I'm quite alright, its just that there is SMOKE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?"  
>Mikasa shook her head no, somewhat nervously, in fear of what it could be.<br>"It is the thing we have been searching for, for four days, a settlement. We can finally get something decent to eat besides the fire-cooked shit we call food. Get connections to a larger city like Maria, Rosilia, or Sina, isn-" Mikasa's eyes suddenly closed and she fell onto Alistair. "Mikasa, are you alri-" Alistair felt a sudden and quick pain, similar to that of a quill, or barb. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was Mikasa falling onto his stomach, as a green net (made of vines?) appeared over them.

/15 minutes later/

Alistair awoke to the feeling of hitting smooth and hard ground, similar to that of wood. He tried getting up but was unable to due to the fact that his fore-legs were tied behind his back.  
>"Ahh, so our prize has awoken. Greetings dark-type, what is your name?" Asked a female voice from above the Umbreon. Alistair looked up to see who it was and he was quite "suprised" ;-) ;-) nudge nudge.<p>

What he saw was what could only be described as an Amazon. She was a very tall Mienshao, at least a full 33 centimeters taller than the average, but she was a slight bit more muscular which made her look much more attractive than the norm. The purple parts of her skin, instead of the regular purple were a pink colour, a shiny as well. She had many red and violet markings all over her body. But the most notable feature of her body were her BOOBIES, they were huge, they were like like at least the size of a volleyball.  
>And similar to what happened with Mikasa, blood dripped out of his nose as a blush crawled to his face.<p>

"Well Umbreon, would you like to get a closer look at my breasts tonight? I can tell they captivate you." She seductively said causing Alistair to look away in embarrassment.  
>"So Umbreon, what's your name? I'd like to know a bit more about you."<br>Alistair struggled to think rational thoughts, images of the Machoke in perverse positions raced through his mind.  
>"M-my name is A-Alistair."<br>"Alistair, Alistair." She said a few times, trying to get used to the name.  
>"I quite like it, my name is Ymira. So Alistair, I guess you must be wondering where you are."<br>Alistair looked around a bit to see where he was. They were in some thing that could be described as a bedroom. The walls were made of dark wood and they had a few shelvesmade of the same material, inside them were a few weapons such as a sword, hatchet, and bows. In one corner was a chair and table with a sheet of paper and a scroll. In the "front" of the room was "bed." And parallel to the bed was a door which lead to 2 halls parallel to each other.

"So Ali, can I call you Ali? Anyways I bet you're wondering were your friend is, right? Well you're gonna see her in a bit, but for now would you like to have some "fun," if you get what I mean." As she said this Alistair started blushing. She started getting closer to Alistair, she then reached behind Alistair's back and untied him. She leaned her head in closer and closer, but as she did Alistair started backing up, trying to escape but was trapped by a wall.  
>"Ummm, maybe we could talk about this like rational pokemon, and Mikasa i-is p-probab-"<br>Alistair was suddenly cut of by the Mienshao crashing her lips into his, roughly trying to get access into his mouth with her tounge. Her tounge breached into his mouth and roughly pushed his tounge, thrashing it around and trying to assert her dominance over him. After a second or so Alistair started to get into the kiss, and was about to kiss back until a female voice was heard.  
>"YMIRA, is the Umbreon ready?"<br>"YES HE IS, I'LL BRING HIM NOW!" She yelled back.  
>"We'll continue this later, for now though we have to see your friend."<p>

"No, no, DAMN IT NOOOOOOO! She stole my first kiss, I feel so impure, so so foul... But there is no changing what happened, but still, so foul." He thought to himself.

/5 minutes later/

Alistair was sitting next to Ymira in some kind of arena like location. There weren't really any other males, but just Amazons in the stands, in fact he was the only male there. He considered asking Ymira about what was happening, not really because he trusted her but instead just to get information. After a small bit of arguing with himself he decided to just ask the question. But before he could he heard the Amazons shouting and screaming in excitement(?) as Mikasa was pushed/pulled to the center of the arena tied onto a saw she was trying to say something, probably trying to negotiate with the Amazons but she was cut off by one of them pressing their finger over Mikasa's lips.

A couple of Lopunny who like Ymira, were much taller than the average gathered around her. Alistair's curiosity got the best of him and he began to study the scene. First the Lopunny started touching and prodding her, studying the crevices and contours of her body. During this Alistair's rings and eyes started becoming a bright pinkish colour. Then one of them started touching Mikasa's breasts, varying from firmly grasping them to gently massaging her nipples. In spite of her situation, sleek moans escaped Mikasa throat as she involuntarily writhed in pleasure.  
>"Sooooo hoooooot..." Alistair whispered in arousal.<br>Another of the one of the Lopunny started working on where Alistair guessed was her nether region, alternately using her tongue and fingers. The remaining two alternated between kissing her and caressing her stomache with their tongues.

After a few more minutes, it seemed as if the Amazons were finished with Mikasa, each giving the sweating and exhausted Kirlia a last kiss whilst massaging her breasts one last time before departing, leaving her hanging like some fresh caught prey who was sweating and panting of exhaustion. After they left a terrible thought came to him,  
>"Did I just witness a sexual crime? Aw shit, I really am an impure pervert."<br>"So Ali," Ymira began. "Did you like the show? I bet you did, considering that your rings became quite the lovely shade of pink."  
>"Just shut up."<p>

/12 hours later/

It had been around 9 p.m. when Ymira decided to take Alistair back to her home. All Alistair had been doing was helping other males hunt, but the weird thing about them was that they all seemed "drained" and weak, like they had the will to keep living sucked out of them.

Ymira took him into her room and told him that they were going to sleep for the reason that they had a "big" day tomorrow. When they were in her room Alistair didn't see any other place for him to sleep, just her bed.  
>"Ymira w-where am I gonna sleep? There isn't anywhere besides your be- Wait, oh shit, shit no. I'm not gonna sleep with you!"<br>"Well Ali you kind of are going to have to "sleep" with me, if you get what I mean."  
>An embarrassed blush creeped to his cheek as he reluctantly accepted.<br>"Fine..." And so Ymira crawled into her bed and got under the blanket. Alistair followed suit, when he got in the bed he turned away from her and started thinking about the past events and what was going to happen to him and Mikasa.  
>"*Sigh* Ymira, what happened to those males earlier, you know the ones that I hunted with what, happened to them. Also, back in the arena, why was Mikasa molested?" After he finished he turned to look at Ymira.<br>"*Sigh*I knew you were going to ask that, so you see every six months after enough males wander into our territory we capture them and pit them against each other in a tournament, the top three competitors get to leave while the others get their sexual fluids and souls drained, I don't want you to enter the tournament, I like you too much to enter you but its not my choice. Anyways, about your girlfriend,"  
>"She's not my girlfriend."<br>"Pokemon of her kind are said to greatly increase the fertility of our kind, and as you've noticed we are a tribe of only females, and its pretty rare that one of us births a child so whenever someone like her comes we drink her fluids."  
>This brought a terrible thought to his head, they both were going to be sex slaves, constantly being used and abused, forced to work indefinitely, that is a truly shirt existence. His rings and eyes turned to a gloomy and dim white, and dread was omnipresent on his face. Ymira saw this and for the first time her flirtatious expression was replaced with a crestfallen look.<p>

"Alistair, I like you too much to just let you become a zombie, I'll try to get you out of the tournament, but I can't gurantee that your Mikasa will be able to leave with you. Goodnight Alistair."  
>"Goodni-" Alistair was interrupted once again as the Mienshao kissed the Umbreon on the lips, however it wasn't as "passionate" as the last one, it was more like a quick peck.<br>"DAMMIT WOMAN, quit kissing me!" He said with a blush on his face.  
>"But still goodnight Ymira."<p> 


End file.
